


Bits, pieces and bubbles

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky loves bubble bath, bucky thinks too much, not a very coherent story, steve too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'est pas sûr de savoir exactement qui il est. Mais il sait qui il aime. Il sait aussi qu'il aime les bains moussant. Et les pizzas aux ananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits, pieces and bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts), [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le "Five acst - French touch" : http://marryblack.livejournal.com/34284.html pour les kinks de Modocanis "Shower sex", "First times" et "Sex is interrupted". Oui, avec moi c'est trois ou rien. C'est la faute de Steve et Bucky ! (C'est aussi la faute de Modo et Yunyun et elles le savent parfaitement, les viles)
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop comment mon cerveau a transformé un PWP dans un bain en ça. J'espère que ça reste lisible. Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous suggère d'adresser vos réclamations à HYDRA.

Il se souvenait de suffisamment de choses pour savoir qu’il en avait oublié des tas d’autres. Il se doutait bien que ce serait toujours le cas, malgré le super sérum qui réparait comme il pouvait le bordel qu'HYDRA avait laissé sous son crâne. C'était comme ça avec les souvenirs après tout : même les gens normaux oubliaient, sans avoir besoin de se faire régulièrement cramer le cerveau. Mais il était pratiquement sûr que les gens normaux ne perdaient pas leur identité dans leur mémoire lorsqu’ils se rappelaient... 

Il avait du mal à organiser les souvenirs entre eux, à rassembler les pièces pour en faire une seule vie, une seule personne, _lui_. Il avait l'impression d'être un patchwork mal fini, une créature de Frankenstein faite de plusieurs fragments d'existence sans lien les uns avec les autres. Il savait que tous ces bouts étaient à lui. Étaient lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre dans leur ensemble. C’était compliqué, douloureux et frustrant. Parfois il avait juste envie de retourner dans la glace, retourner sur cette chaise. Retrouver la douleur et le froid et l'oubli. Quand il s'en rendait compte il tapait quelque chose avec ce bras qui était encore un morceau de lui qui ne collait pas avec le reste. Un mur, un miroir, une table, un sac de sable s'il avait la chance de se trouver dans la salle de gym à ce moment précis. Stark junior râlait et rebouchait les trous, changeait les meubles. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il détestait cette part de lui qui essayait d'abandonner. Mais il savait qu'elle avait toujours existé. HYDRA n’avait rien créé, simplement réarrangé à leur goût et effacé tout ce qui gênait au milieu. Il récupérait ce qu’il pouvait mais il avait peur d'avoir oublié des éléments importants, des pièces clés, les angles du puzzle. 

Il secoua la tête et passa une main sous le jet continue d'eau brûlante qui remplissait peu à peu le monstre que Stark Junior appelait une baignoire. Un vague sourire remonta un coin de ses lèvres : il n’avait jamais connu les bains moussants, il était sûr que ce n’était pas un trou dans sa mémoire. Jamais _avant_ , Steve l’avait confirmé avec un rire qui l’avait fait paraître soudain plus jeune. Et jamais entre les mains d’HYDRA, il n’avait même pas à chercher pour le savoir : ce n’était simplement pas leur genre. C’était le sien, en revanche. Un morceau qu'il avait rajouté récemment, un de sa propre invention. C'était chaud, doux, l'odeur était agréable quand on la choisissait bien et l'immersion relaxait son corps et son esprit comme rien d’autre ne parvenait à le faire. Pas un sommeil peuplé des souvenirs qu’il fuyait en journée, de rêves de sang, de hurlements et d’explosions, de vide, de silence et de froid. Et pas davantage ses séances de _contrôle de la colère_ avec Banner, dont ils sortaient toujours à la limite du Hulk et du Soldier. A se demander pourquoi ils s'obstinaient... Un regard bleu voilé par l’inquiétude et la culpabilité, voilà pourquoi _lui_ continuait. Pourquoi il avait toujours continué : chaque lambeau de sa vie accroché aux parois de son crâne le proclamait, parfois trop haut et fort pour le bien du peu de santé mentale qu’il lui restait.

Il soupira en passant en revue les choix de bain moussant d'un regard absent. Il était amoureux de Steve. Ça il le savait. Tous les morceaux le savaient. Bon sang, même le Soldier l’avait su. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul souvenir qui puisse indiquer que le sentiment soit réciproque. Et une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne lui affirmait avec une amertume moqueuse que c'était normal, qu'il était juste né sous une étoile de merde. Autre chose lui disait qu'un super assassin cyborg vouant un amour à sens unique au super-héros irréprochable qui lui servait de meilleur ami avait éventuellement sa place dans un mauvais bouquin pour adolescente mais certainement pas dans la vraie vie. Il haussa mentalement une épaule. S’il s’arrêtait à tout ce qui ne devrait pas exister le concernant autant se jeter du haut de la Tour. Et finir avec un deuxième bras métallique - ou une jambe, pour varier les plaisirs - grande idée. Une étoile de merde, oui, rouge et sanglante. Même la mort ne voulait pas de lui, il valait mieux qu’il s’y fasse. 

Il avait fini par sélectionner un mélange d’épices et d’agrumes à l’odeur à la fois lourde et piquante. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de la mousse montant lentement sous la pression du jet - le vingt-et-unième siècle avait du bon, si on était libre d’en profiter - lorsque la porte s’ouvrit dans son dos.

– Hé, Buck ! Je nous commande des pizzas est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de... spécial...

Parfois, Steve oubliait qu’il n’était plus son meilleur ami. Plus seulement son meilleur ami. Il oubliait les morceaux qu’il ne connaissait pas. Ceux qui avait été rajoutés après. Et, parfois, même lui oubliait. Entendre Steve marcher dans l’appartement s’apparentait à certaines pièces, celles qu’il aimait bien, celles qui étaient des bouts de vie simple, d’appartements trop petits, de ruelles sombres, de toux rauques et de rires bruyants, d’inquiétude et de chaleur. Il oubliait le Soldier. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rappelle à lui. Les yeux de Steve posés sur sa main droite lui firent prendre conscience du couteau qu’il y serrait. De sa position à moitié accroupie, muscles bandés, prêt à... _attaquer, se défendre, tuer ou immobiliser, les points faibles, les voies de sortie, le meilleur angle_. Il ouvrit ses doigts. Le couteau tomba à terre. Tinta sur le carrelage. Il força son corps à se relâcher, son esprit à focaliser sur le visage trop mobile face à lui. _Tristesse, inquiétude, culpabilité, colère, incompréhension, affection..._ Trop d’émotions pour un seul homme, comment faisait-il le tri ? Comment rassemblait-il les morceaux ? Comment restait-il un être humain complet ? 

Il poussa un profond soupir et s’accouda à la baignoire, derrière lui, aussi naturellement que possible malgré l’adrénaline qui pulsait encore à travers chacune de ses veines.

– Peu importe du moment qu’il y a des ananas. Et de la viande. Et pas d’oignons !

Steve hocha la tête avec un temps de retard et un sourire qui n’en était pas vraiment un. Il avait mal quand il le voyait sourire comme ça. Il avait envie de faire souffrir quiconque amenait ces expressions sur ce visage. Il le faisait parfois, en frappant les murs ou les meubles de sa main droite. Mais il savait que c’était stupide. Ça ne faisait qu’empirer les choses et il n’en voulait que davantage à toutes ces pièces qui refusaient de s’emboîter correctement et de redevenir ce que Steve attendait. Il se releva et stoppa le jet en passant sa paume devant les cellules... photoélectriques ? ( _–Tu ne peux pas avoir des robinets, comme tout le monde Junior ? – Je sais que tu es né à l’âge de pierre mais même un néandertalien manchot devrait réussir à faire fonctionner cette baignoire ! Et arrête de m’appeler comme ça, Robocop._ ) pendant que Steve reprenait sa communication.

– Heu. Oui c’est ça, mettez comme d’habitude. Avec supplément d’ananas et de viande et... il s’interrompit avant de rire doucement. Oui, pas d’oignons c’est ça. 

L’expression de Steve changea pendant que son interlocuteur parlait à nouveau, se fit un peu embarrassée. 

– Oui, je passerai signer des cartons dans les prochains jours. Merci, c’est gentil. Bonne soirée à vous.

Il le regarda raccrocher et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Il devrait nous les offrir, ces pizzas. Sa clientèle a du exploser depuis que Captain America personnalise ses cartons !

Son sourire était ironique, son ton mordant. Il savait que Steve n’aimait pas avoir recours à sa popularité. Il connaissait le dessin du petit singe en costume étoilé, les souvenirs de la guerre, la partie du puzzle où les couleurs devenaient plus froides. Il aimait le titiller là-dessus par pure vengeance. A cause de tous ces fragments de lui qui détestaient ce que Steve avait laissé l’armée et ses scientifiques faire au petit gars de Brooklyn, la seule fois où il l’avait laissé sans surveillance. 

– Ne commence pas toi aussi ! Je suis obligé de me battre à chaque fois pour que le livreur accepte que je paye !

Steve tourna vers lui un regard accusateur et une grimace gênée. Il ricana sans merci, mais ne manqua pas les quelques secondes de trop où les yeux bleus s’attardèrent sur son pantalon déboutonné, avant de remonter le long de son torse nu pour finalement accrocher ses yeux. Plusieurs parties de lui étaient excessivement observatrices.

– Un jour tu comprendras que certains combats ne sont pas destinés à être gagnés... il secoua la tête. Et ferme cette porte !

Steve haussa un sourcil et il agita une main impatiente.

– La porte. Derrière toi. Tu laisses sortir toute la chaleur.

– Toute la buée tu veux dire, marmonna Steve en se tournant malgré tout pour fermer le battant, c’est à la limite du respirable ici.

– C’est comme ça que c’est le plus agréable ! contra-t-il en se contorsionnant pour se débarrasser de son jeans.

Des sourcils blonds se froncèrent lorsque le pantalon tomba à terre avec un bruit métallique suspect. Lui-même ne savait pas toujours combien d’armes il portait avant que l’une d’entre elle lui saute dans la main. Tous les morceaux ne communiquaient pas forcément bien les uns avec les autres. Il apprenait à faire avec. Ça rendait la vie intéressante. Il poussa le pantalon et quoi que ce soit qui trainait dedans d’un mouvement de pied, l’envoyant en direction du T-shirt et du hoodie trop grand qui trainaient déjà dans un coin de la pièce. Il était à Steve. Il aimait bien porter les pulls de Steve. Il se disait que ça devait être un nouveau morceau, ça aussi, parce qu’il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il ait pu faire ça à l’époque où il le dépassait de deux têtes. Et après... les fragments devenaient plus sombres, moins enclins à ce genre d’idées. Mais il se souvenait d’un manteau jeté sur ses épaules frissonnantes, d’un paysage enneigé, d’un sourire un peu forcé trop loin au-dessus de lui – _hé, je ne ressens plus autant le froid, chacun son tour, hein._

Il battit des paupières et détacha son regard du tas de fringues, son esprit du passé. Steve était toujours debout devant la porte, le couvant d’un regard... _concerné, affectueux, inquiet, effrayé, attentif..._ Il attendait toujours quelque chose quand il se perdait dans sa tête. Il attendait Bucky. Mais lui ne savait toujours pas ce que ce nom recouvrait, exactement. Parfois, il avait envie de secouer Steve, de le plaquer contre un mur, de le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête d’espérer de lui ce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Pas cette fois. Cette fois il voyait quelque chose de plus dans ces yeux qui hantaient ses rêves, ceux qui n’étaient pas des cauchemars, ceux qui lui arrachaient d’autres types de cris. Cette fois il voyait ce que les morceaux du passé avaient toujours eu un espoir terrifié de trouver. Il sourit, d’un seul côté des lèvres. Se débarrassa de son boxer et l’envoya avec le reste. Steve détourna le regard et son sourire s’élargit. Il avait arrêté d’avoir peur d’autre chose que de lui-même. Et il semblait qu’il réapprenait à espérer.

Il enjamba la baignoire et se laissa glisser dans l’eau trop chaude avec un soupir qui, s’il en jugeait par la couleur sur les joues de Steve, devait avoir quelque chose d’obscène. Il reposa sa tête contre l’émail, sans le quitter du regard sous ses paupières à demi closes. Il était toujours debout, le téléphone muet oublié dans ses doigts crispés. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, presque un rire et tendit sa main droite par dessus le rebord de la baignoire. Sans réfléchir. Parce que toutes les parties de lui en avaient envie.

– Viens.

Il le vit tressaillir. Regarda ses yeux s’arrondir, ses pupilles se dilater légèrement. Ses lèvres remuer à vide avant qu’il parvienne à un tirer un son.

– Que... Quoi ?

Il agita ses doigts vers sa paume, un mouvement d’invite impatient. 

– Il y a la place pour deux dans ce monstre.

Il le vit hésiter. Sut qu’il avait déjà gagné. Qu’il n’avait plus qu’à enfoncer une porte ouverte. Il soupira avec un agacement seulement à demi feint.

– Au cas où tu aurais besoin d’excuses... il replia son index vers sa paume en commençant à compter. Un : les pizzas seront là dans une demi-heure tapante, ce type est d’une ponctualité surnaturelle. Son majeur rejoignit son index. Deux : je refuse de passer moins longtemps dans l’eau. L’annulaire le suivit. Trois : tu pues la transpiration d’ici. L’auriculaire, enfin. Quatre : on partage ou tu prends le risque de me laisser seul avec la nourriture le temps de te laver.

Steve marmonna quelque chose à propos d’entrainement tardif et déposa le téléphone sur la planche du lavabo avec des gestes mécaniques. Il sourit et déplia à nouveau ses doigts.

– Viens, Steve.

Sa voix était un murmure lourd de sens, un prolongement de sa main ouverte. Steve laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. 

Il le regarda se déshabiller. Certaines parties de lui admiraient son corps taillé pour le combat, l’efficacité, transformé pour être le parfait combattant. D’autres brûlaient de rage à cette idée. La majorité d’entre elles se perdaient dans la chaleur qui se répandait depuis son bas-ventre au fur et à mesure que les vêtements étaient nettement pliés près du téléphone - à l’exception du boxer que Steve déposa dans le panier à linge, à côté de la porte. Comme s’il s'apprêtait à prendre le plus naturellement du monde un bain dans lequel l’attendait son meilleur ami. Il le faisait exprès. Il était persuadé qu’il le faisait exprès. Parce que son invitation était un défi et que Steve répondait toujours aux défis avec une provocation de son cru. Steve était un salopard. Le salopard le plus droit, courageux, intelligent et charismatique du monde. Mais un salopard. Là encore tous les morceaux étaient d’accord. Winter Soldier compris.

Steve était debout à côté de la baignoire, nu, arborant un début d’érection qui envoya une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Son expression, dirigée vers lui, était un étrange mélange d’indécision et d’obstination. Il avait ce pli buté aux coins des lèvres, celui qu’il prenait toujours quand il s’apprêtait à se faire tabasser pour la bonne cause et qui ne le quittait pas, ensuite, quand il l’engueulait en nettoyant ses plaies. Les fragments de Brooklyn s’en souvenaient, ceux qui savaient toujours dans quelle ruelle chercher, qui en avaient fait une mission divine, un job à plein temps : suivre Steve Rogers partout et l’empêcher de crever bêtement. Ce qui, en réalité, était le cas de toutes les pièces du puzzle. Y compris celles qui peuplaient ses cauchemars. Même le Soldier avait fini par plonger pour récupérer cet idiot qui choisissait le pire moment du monde pour abandonner son premier combat en quatre-vingt quinze ans. Il se rendit compte qu’il s’était à nouveau perdu et attrapa le poignet de Steve entre ses doigts métalliques avec plus de force que nécessaire. C’était dans ses yeux que se concentrait l’indécision. _La peur, la culpabilité, l’incrédulité... Ha, stop !_ Il tira d’un coup sec et Steve laissa échapper un cri de surprise en tombant vers lui. Il se rattrapa d’une main sur le rebord de la baignoire, penché au-dessus de lui mais pas encore assez près. Il lança son bras humain, le drapa d’un mouvement fluide autour des larges épaules et se hissa pour réduire la distance à néant. L’eau ruissela sur son torse et il frissonna en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. 

Plusieurs morceaux ne savaient même pas ce qu’était un baiser. D’autres avaient connu trop de lèvres qui n’étaient jamais les bonnes. L’ensemble se transforma en quelque chose de maladroit, affamé et absolument ridicule. Sa bouche écrasait celle de Steve, sa langue dardait, léchait ce qu’elle trouvait à portée et des gémissements d’attente quittaient sa gorge sans qu’il ne leur ait rien demandé. Avec un temps de retard Steve ouvrit ses lèvres, tout aussi maladroit et avide que lui. Le bras métallique avait, de son propre chef, relâché sa prise sur le poignet pour venir rejoindre sa contrepartie humaine autour des épaules de Steve, qui profita de sa liberté de mouvement pour agripper une main de chaque côté du monstre. Il pénétra dans l’eau sans qu’aucun d’entre eux n’ait rompu ce qui pouvait à peine se qualifier de baiser, s’il en croyait les pièces au courant du sujet. Leurs langues se coulaient l’une contre l’autre, lourdes, malhabiles, désordonnées, leurs dents s’entrechoquaient, leurs nez semblaient toujours prendre trop de place et leurs souffles se perdaient en gémissements éperdus dans leurs bouches jointes. C’était de loin la meilleure façon dont on l’ait jamais embrassé. 

Steve s’était agenouillé, ses jambes écartées de part et d’autres des siennes. Il se tenait toujours aux bords de la baignoire et les muscles jouaient sous ses mains dépareillées. Il referma ses doigts de chair et de sang autour de sa nuque, descendit ses doigts de métal et de rouages le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour les nicher dans le creux de ses reins. Steve frémit contre lui et sépara leurs lèvres, haletant. Il évita son regard. Il ne voulait pas voir, ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre tout ce qui devait s’y lire. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, frotta son nez contre la peau humide de vapeur, gouta de ses lèvres et de sa langue, savoura son gout et son odeur. L’un des bras de Steve vint s’enrouler sous ses épaules, l’attirant contre lui, le soulevant un peu plus hors de la mousse. Il mordit la peau juste au dessus de sa clavicule, lui arrachant un gémissement qui était un mélange de protestation et de plaisir. 

– Le but d’un bain est de rester dans l’eau, marmonna-t’il contre la morsure. Idiot.

Un rire essoufflé échappa à Steve puis il lâcha brutalement sa prise sur la baignoire. Il sentit ses genoux glisser le long de ses jambes, son poids l’entrainer en arrière. Il n’eut pas le temps de protester avant que l’eau se referme sur son visage. Une partie de lui paniqua. _La chute, l’eau, la douleur, le froid._ Le corps au-dessus du sien auquel il s’accrocha comme à une planche de salut. La chaleur brûlante tout autour de lui. En lui. _Steve_. Il refit surface en crachant, un goût savonneux au fond de la gorge, cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser de la mousse irritante.

– Je croyais que tu voulais être dans l’eau... murmura une voix trop innocente contre son oreille.

– En... Enfoiré !

Steve avait une façon bien à lui de mettre tous les fragments d’accord. Il sentit un sourire amusé suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de se refermer sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser en mérita davantage le nom, alors qu’ils bougeaient l’un contre l’autre pour se caler dans le fond de la baignoire, emmêlant leurs jambes, leurs érections frottant lascivement l’une contre l’autre, leurs hanches adoptant le même rythme que leurs langues qui se caressaient avec une lenteur délibérée et incrédule. Comme si la première fois avait été un genre d’accident. Et qu’ils se rendaient compte seulement à présent de la portée de leurs gestes.  
Il remonta sa main métallique pour caresser le visage de Steve sans cesser de l’embrasser. Il le sentit se tendre contre lui. Il ne retira pas sa main, en accentua au contraire la pression. Le métal devait être tiède, réchauffé par le contact prolongé de l’eau chaude, mais il n’en demeurait pas moins étranger, inhumain. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu’il était. Ce qu’il n’était pas. Ce qu’il ne serait plus jamais. Il voulait que Steve comprenne, accepte toutes les parties de lui. Il était le seul capable de les réunir. D’en faire un tout. Une entité fonctionnelle. Peut-être même un être humain. Il sépara leurs lèvres et chercha son regard, pendant que ses doigts métalliques traçaient les contours de sa pommette, la ligne décidée de sa mâchoire, la courbe pleine de sa lèvre inférieure. 

_Affection, peur, désir, culpabilité, compréhension..._

Steve saisit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. L’immobilisa. Embrassa tendrement le bout de chacun de ses doigts. Ses yeux s’arrondirent et il gémit doucement, incrédule. Il ne ressentait rien dans ce bras. Il était une arme destinée uniquement à l’efficacité. Seuls les courants électriques ou les températures extrêmes pouvaient remonter jusqu’à son épaule mais c’était au contact de la chair que la douleur se répandait, jamais avant. Son regard toujours fermement planté dans le sien, Steve passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et, avec un sourire en coin, referma sa bouche sur son index et son majeur. Il aurait pu jurer que la vague de plaisir qui enflamma son bas-ventre provenait des circuits mécaniques alors qu’il regardait Steve sucer le métal avec application. Ses reins se cambrèrent de leur propre volonté. Ses gémissements se firent plus longs, plus rauques, plus suppliants.

– Steve...

Sans rien dire il continua de lécher ses doigts avec une sensualité désarmante. Sa main se déplaça, descendit le long de son poignet, caressa son avant-bras, puis son bras, son épaule pour finir par se poser à la jointure de la chair et du métal. Elle irradiait une chaleur surnaturelle malgré la température de l’eau déjà à la limite du tolérable. Sa paume montait et descendait le long de la cicatrice qui semblait fondre dans son sillage, cesser d’exister. Sa tête tournait. 

– Steve, murmura-t-il à nouveau, sans savoir quelle réponse il attendait.

Steve relâcha ses doigts sur un dernier coup de langue appuyé.

– Bucky.

C’était tout. Des pièces claquèrent et se remirent en place. Des rouages grippés reprirent leurs fonctions. _Bucky._ Il hocha la tête. S’avança vers lui pour reprendre ses lèvres. Tous les morceaux pouvaient être Bucky. S’il l’aidait à les emboîter correctement. 

***

L’eau ralentissait et accentuait tout à la fois les caresses qu’ils se prodiguaient. Les rendaient plus intimes et plus familières. La chaleur lui donnait le vertige. Il s’accrochait à Steve, l’embrassait et était embrassé, tour à tour. Sa bouche dans son cou lui arrachait des plaintes languides. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps emmêlés, dessinaient chaque courbe, chaque méplat, chaque point sensible. Bucky se cambra lascivement lorsque le pouce de Steve s’attarda sur son mamelon. Steve gémit contre son cou lorsqu’il glissa ses doigts humains dans le creux de son aine puis, lentement, s’aventura le long de son érection. Ses hanches réagirent avec plus de force qu’ils n’en avaient mis jusque là, déclenchant une vague mousseuse qui submergea leurs bouches à nouveau jointes. Bucky sourit contre les lèvres de Steve. Accentua sa caresse. Avala chaque gémissement qu’il provoquait. 

– Capitaine Rogers ?

Bucky ne fut pas le seul à boire la tasse, cette fois. Quand il émergea de l’eau, toussant et crachant, Steve était à peu près dans le même état. Sauf qu’aucune partie de lui n’essayait de sortir de la baignoire pour attraper une arme pendant que toutes les autres lançaient des insultes dans plusieurs langues différentes. Le bras de Steve s’enroula autour de lui, le ramena de force contre son torse. Sa voix un peu rauque murmura contre son oreille, avec un écho amusé.

– Du calme Buck. Tout va bien.

Il força son corps à se détendre dans l’étreinte et lança au plafond un regard noir pendant que Steve reprenait la parole.

– Oui, JARVIS ?

Il y avait une certaine gêne mais surtout une bonne dose d’agacement dans ces deux mots. Un sourire ironique tordit le visage de Bucky. Steve n’avait peut-être pas été aussi vocal que lui, mais il avait aussi insulté le connard artificiel dans toutes les langues qu’il connaissait, il aurait dû le savoir.

– Un livreur de pizza vient de se présenter pour vous. Dois-je le faire monter comme d’habitude ou préférez-vous qu’il patiente ?

Bucky se demandait souvent s’il était le seul à avoir envie de mettre son poing dans la tronche de JARVIS simplement pour sa façon de parler. Probablement pas. Mais il était certainement le seul à essayer régulièrement. Peut-être qu’un jour, en tapant le bon panneau de contrôle, il arriverait vraiment à lui faire mal.

– Heu... 

– Dis-lui de les laisser devant la porte de l’appart et de mettre la note sur le compte de Junior, lança-t’il en appuyant l’arrière de sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Steve. C’est le moins qu’il puisse payer pour le spectacle...

Il sentit son meilleur ami tressaillir contre son dos avant que la voix désincarnée réponde le plus calmement du monde. Bon sang il détestait cette machine !

– Miss Potts a formellement défendu l’utilisation d’appareil d’enregistrement dans les quartiers privés. En insistant particulièrement sur les salles de bain.

– Dans ce cas comment saviez-vous exactement où nous trouver ?

Faites confiance à Steve pour trouver la faille dans le discours de l’ennemi, tous les morceaux qui étaient Bucky savaient ça. Ils étaient également tous d’accord pour trouver sa politesse froide envers l’entité informatique terriblement érotique. Bucky était un cas désespéré dès qu’il s’agissait de Steve.

– Des censeurs de présence équipent toute la tour, répliqua sans se démonter l’anglais invisible, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

– Ben oui, évidemment, c’est tellement plus subtil que des caméras, ironisa Bucky avant de pointer un index vers le plafond. Dans ce cas Junior peut payer les pizzas pour toutes les blagues salaces dont il va agonir Steve dans les prochains jours.

– Buck...

– Le livreur a été prévenu, sergent Barnes. Puis-je respectueusement vous demander, une nouvelle fois, de cesser d’appeler Monsieur Stark par ce diminutif ? 

Bucky agita sa main au-dessus de leurs épaules.

– Quand il arrêtera de me donner les noms de tous les cyborgs qui lui passent par la tête. Et les blagues sur le troisième âge.

Un léger silence suivit, poliment approbateur.

– J’en prends bonne note sergent.

– Merci Bernardo.

– Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas plus sourd que je ne suis muet. Ou aveugle. Bonne fin de soirée messieurs.

Le silence s’attarda derrière la prise de congé impeccable et ses implications suspectes.

– Il vient de dire...

– Oui, Bucky tapota le bras de Steve toujours passé autour de lui. En même temps qui ça étonne que le majordome virtuel de Stark Junior soit un voyeur, hein ? D’ailleurs...

Il se contorsionna, envoyant de nouvelles vagues d’eau savonneuse s’ajouter à l’inondation qu’était devenue le sol de la salle de bain, jusqu’à être assis sur les cuisses de Steve.

– Si on pouvait en finir vite, j’ai faim.

Steve laissa échapper un rire un peu haletant.

– Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ?

Bucky se pencha vers lui, rapprochant leurs lèvres.

– On est plusieurs, là-dedans, à t’attendre depuis un bail, Rogers, il tapota sa propre tempe de son index humain, mais ça ne fait pas le poids face à une pizza new-yorkaise.

Il emprisonna sa réponse dans un baiser brutal en même temps que sa main métallique se refermait autour de son érection. Un cri de surprise tenta de forcer le passage et les hanches de Steve se cambrèrent sous lui. Il sourit en maltraitant ses lèvres. Le sexe tendu pulsait contre le métal. Il testait, serrait, relâchait, caressait du bout des doigts. Chaque gémissement de Steve résonnait à travers tout son corps. L'absence de sensations dans sa main ne faisait qu’exacerber toutes les autres. Il étouffa une longue plainte entre leurs langues mêlées et ses doigts de chair enserrèrent son propre sexe. L’une des mains de Steve maltraitait ses cheveux trempés. L’autre descendit le long de son dos, ses ongles laissant une trainées cuisante. Il se cambra, libéra sa bouche, rejeta sa tête en arrière sur un cri de plaisir. Ses deux mains jouaient à l’unisson entre leurs cuisses, faisant naître des gerbes d’eau tiède, leurs mouvements de plus en plus rapides, erratiques, urgents. Steve laissait échapper des bruits incohérents en ondulant des hanches. Sa main caressa le creux de ses reins et continua son mouvement vers le bas. Un doigt se glissa entre ses fesses et c’est tout ce qu’il fallut à Bucky. Ses doigts métalliques resserrèrent leurs prises en même temps que tout son corps se tendait sous l’orgasme. Steve le suivit en hurlant son nom d’une manière qui le grava au fer rouge sur le moindre fragment de sa conscience. Bucky se laissa tomber dans le peu d’eau qu’ils avaient réussi à conserver à l’intérieur de la baignoire, se nichant contre la poitrine haletante de Steve avec un long soupir de satisfaction.

***

Six cartons de pizzas vides s’empilaient à côté de la table basse sur laquelle Steve avait croisé les pieds. Il regardait distraitement un vieil épisode de Star Trek et ses doigts jouaient sans y penser avec les cheveux longs encore humides qui reposaient sur ses cuisses. Couché en chien de fusil, ses jambes repliées contre l’accoudoir et son bras métallique pendant le long du canapé, Bucky dormait avec un abandon qu’il ne lui avait plus connu depuis bien trop longtemps. Du coin de l’oeil il vit l’écran de son portable s’allumer - il avait appris à ne plus le laisser sur vibreur lorsque son meilleur ami se reposait à proximité : plusieurs appareils avaient connu une fin prématurée en réveillant en sursaut le Winter Soldier et son arsenal de poche. Il tendit la main qui ne caressait pas la tête de Bucky et contempla le message sur l’écran.

**Je savais bien que le coup de la baignoire-assez-grande-pour-quatre-personnes-normalement-constituées-vous-saisissez-l’allusion allait finir par fonctionner ! Par contre j’avais largement sous-estimé le temps de décongélation des poissons panés du crétacé.**

**Tony...**

**Non, ne me remercie pas, je sais être humble devant mes succès. Tu me dédicaceras une boîte de préservatifs et on sera quittes !**

Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire amusé.

**... Bonne nuit Tony.**

**Je te dirais bien la même chose mais ce serait très égocentrique de ma part puisqu’elle le sera grâce à moi.**

**Bonne.**

**La nuit.**

**Faites gaffe aux positions quand même à votre âge. Un tour de reins est vite arrivé.**

Steve se demanda s’il était encore temps de faire semblant de ne pas savoir utiliser les SMS. Puis décida simplement d’éteindre son téléphone.

– Je savais qu’il arriverait même pas à attendre demain, marmonna Bucky sans ouvrir les yeux.

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu’il allait vivre dans les prochains jours. Il reprit son mouvement dans les cheveux de Bucky qui poussa un soupir de contentement en réajustant sa position sur ses cuisses. Steve écouta sa respiration se faire lourde et régulière. Sa propre poitrine se soulevait avec plus d’aisance qu’il n’en avait ressenti depuis qu’il s’était réveillé à soixante-dix ans de tout ce qu’il connaissait. Il attrapa la télécommande posée près de lui et éteignit la télévision qu’il ne regardait plus. Sa tête posée contre le dossier du canapé il ferma les yeux à son tour. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Rien n’était simple, rien ne serait comme avant, mais pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans il entrevoyait un futur qui n’était pas un long tunnel sombre et glacé. Et, vraiment, c’était tout ce qu’il demandait.

**Author's Note:**

> Au cas où (des fois je me sens vieille) : Bernardo est le serviteur de Don Diego de la Vega (aka Zorro), il est muet et il fait semblant d'être sourd pour recueillir des informations pour son maître. Quand JARVIS a appelé Bucky "sergent" ça m'a fait penser au sergent Garcia et... voilà. J'adorais la vieille série quand j'étais petite et je suis sûre que Bucky n'a rien de mieux à faire que regarder plein de vieilles séries pendant qu'il insomnise !


End file.
